


I don't care, I love it

by JohnnyBoy91



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Tyler, begging Tyler, dirty talking, no Josh in this, slutty tyler, sorry - Freeform, twink Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyBoy91/pseuds/JohnnyBoy91
Summary: Basically Tyler having a one night stand with a sexy, mysterious stranger...I wanted to include a lot of dirty talking, so here ya go...





	

H saw the pretty boy across the room. Beautiful face, long eyelashes, dark eyes and the most amazing lips he’s ever seen. Full, plump and red. He couldn't help but imagine things those lips could do.  
He couldn’t believe his luck when not soon after, he had the boy pinned against the door of his hotel room.  
“Tyler, you said? That’s your name?” he asked him as he pressed his face against the door, holding him with one hand by the neck and the other wrapped around his waist. “Yes”, Tyler replied, breathing heavily, unbelievably turned on by this whole situation. He didn’t think this would happen tonight, he didn’t plan for it. But when he saw the handsome stranger in the bar, the way his eyes danced across him up and down, he knew that something’s gotta happen. He’s never been with a man before, but he has definitely spent many nights in his room, alone, fingering himself and imagining it was somebody else doing it. 

“Mmm, what a pretty name. It suits you, pretty boy”. He took a fistful of his hair and pulled it harshly, making his head tilt backwards. “Damn, the second I saw you, I knew I had to fuck you. I couldn’t stop staring at your cute, little ass. I bet it’s so tight. Is it? “

“Hmm”..was all Tyler managed to say. All of this was too much, he couldn’t think clearly and the tightness in his pants was starting to hurt.  
H let go of his hair and grabbed his ass, while still having his face pinned against the door. 

“So fucking hot,” he said as he started massaging his ass cheeks, his mouth against his ear. “Those pants look so slutty on you. I bet that’s what you wanted, huh? For everyone to look at your ass? “

Tyler didn’t answer anything, just let out a small moan, that made his heart race even faster.  
All of a sudden, H grabbed him by the wrists and showed him down on his knees. “Time for you to use those pretty mouth of yours”, he said, as he unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock, stroking it up and down. Tyler’s eyes grew wide and his mouth hang open as he looked at the big cock in front of him. “Open wide, pretty boy. Can I fuck your face?”

Tyler nodded, eyes looking up at H, so that if he wasn’t on his knees about to take a cock in his mouth, he would be a perfect picture of innocence.  
H pushed his whole cock in Tyler’s mouth right away, hitting the back of his throat. The gagging sound Tyler produced made his cock even harder. 

“God, you look so pretty like that, have no idea.”

He was pretty, with his red lips stretched around his cock, his cheecks red and flushed and his hair all messed up and sweaty. Tyler started bobbing up and down, taking it all in and then pulling out and sucking just the tip. For a moment he was hesitant, but then he started lapping it up, licking and sucking like his life depended on it.  
“You must really like cock, do you? “

T moaned like a slut around him, closing his eyes and then opening them and looking up at H, teasing him with his stare. H couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed the back of his neck and started fucking his mouth, hard and rough. Tyler couldn’t help but love it, he loved the feeling of being dominated, being on his knees, like a whore.  
H was getting close to cumming and he pulled out with a popping sound. “Open wide, pretty boy. “

Tyler opened his mouth as wide as he could and H started shooting cum first in his mouth, and then all over his face and hair. “Mmm, you look so good like that, covered in cum. Didn’t think you could be more beautiful, but here you are.”

He pulled him from the floor and ordered him to stand up, while he went and sat down on the bed. 

“Ok, now strip for me. And do it slowly. Cammon, don’t’ be shy. “

Tyler started unzipping his pants and slowly pulling them down over his thighs. H was looking at him with such lust in his eyes, T thought he’s gonna burn through him. After the pants were gone, he slowly took of his shirt, tossing it behind him. He stood in front of him just in his boxers, which were hiding a hard rock erection.

“Holy shit, you are…unbelievable. So fragile…so smooth…yet so…fuckable. I bet you’re so kinky, ha? I be you’re so nasty in bed. You like having nasty things done to you, ha pretty boy?”  
“Yes, I do..well… I’ve never done this before…been with a man..but I’ve imagined a lot of things”.  
Tyler was so fucking turned on, he just wanted to get fucked and have his cock tended to.  
“What did you imagine while you fucked yourself” H asked, getting hard again from looking at Tyler standing in front of him.

Tyler stared down at his hand, too shy to look him in the eyes. “I imagined having two cocks, one in my mouth and one in my ass. That always got me off so good. “  
“Mm, well tonight you’ll have to get by with just one”, H said, while he stroked his now fully hard cock.  
“Can I call you daddy?” T asked, still looking down at his hands.  
“Shit, is that what gets you off? Wow, you’re a kinky little slut. Yes, you can call me that. I bet it sounds so hot coming from your pretty mouth. Come over here”, he said, signaling to his lap.

Tyler came over and sat on his lap, straddling him. H started touching Tyler’s dick over his boxers, rubbing it up and down. Tyler let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in pleasure.  
“I love the sound of your moans. I bet you’re a loud one. Well, I’ll find out soon.”

He grabbed the edge of Tyler’s briefs and pulled them down slowly, Ty’s cock springing out against his stomach. He pulled the briefs off of his legs, Tyler helping by standing up.  
“I want you to finger yourself now”, H said, taking Tyler’s fingers and guiding them to his mouth. Tyler took 3 of his fingers and licked them good until they were covered with his spit. He lifted himself a bit, while still sitting in H’s lap and pushed one of his fingers in his ass. 

“That’s right, pretty boy…fuck yourself for me. Bounce on your fingers. I need you to stretch yourself for me really good”. 

Tyler added the second and the third finger, unshamelessly enjoying this new feeling. It felt filthy, and wrong, sitting it his man’s lap while he was fingering himself, but gosh, it felt so good that he thought he’s gonna fall apart right there. He started out by slowly pushing his fingers in and out, but eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and started pumping them in and out and bouncing so wildly, the whole bed was shaking. 

"Fuck, you look so hot right now. You are such a dirty boy, aren’t you T? Fucking yourself here in front of me. How tight do you feel? "

Really tight…T said in between loud moans, that could probably be heard outside of the hotel. “So tight, daddy…”

“Mmm, your moans are driving me crazy baby boy”, H said, while he gripped one hand around Tyler’s throat and with the other one he started jerking his cock. 

“Do you want my cock now instead of your fingers”? Tyler nodded frantically, his eyes still closed, mouth open, panting like he is fighting for life. 

“Ye-ss..please, daddy. I need it so badly. I wanna feel full..” Tyler started begging, his voice almost breaking down.

“That’s right, beg me for it. I wanna hear you beg. You’re a little slut and you don’t get anything unless you beg”.  
“Pleaseee…I love cock so much, I need it everywhere..in my mouth, in my ass..in my hand, ohh..pleeaseee. I’m gonna die…Please, daddy. “ Tyler was pleading in a voice that was being broken up my moans and sobs that sounded unearthly. 

“Ok, you can stop fucking yourself now”. 

“I want you to ride me now. Can you do that, pretty boy? Or is your ass too sore?”

“No-o..no..I can do it.”

“Good, come over here…”, H said as he spit in his palm and rubbed his cock up and down, making it slick and wet with spit and precum. He’s not gonna be using any lube tonight.  
Tyler lifted his ass and H placed the tip of his cock against his hole. All of a sudden, he pushed him down violently, making him cry out. 

“Holy shit, you’re so tight. Hot damn”. Tyler automatically started bouncing up and down, the feeling of a big cock inside him unbelievably good, he thought he’s gonna pass out from pleasure. After all those times thinking about this, actually feeling it now was too much. He bounced up and down so fast, he thought his ass is gonna rip apart in two.  
“Oh yes, pretty boy. Bounce on my cock. You feel so good. Unbelievable.”

With one swift movement, H lifted him off and threw him on the bed, face down.  
“Face down, ass up”. T did what he was told immediately. H started kissing his neck, going lower over his shoulders, spine, to his lower back, kissing and biting and leaving marks all over.  
“Such beautiful sking..so soft”. 

He bit hard on both of his ass cheeks, leaving teeth marks all over. He spread them apart as wide as he could and put his mouth against his hole. He spit at it, spreading the spit around and licking all around it. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, while T was moaning and screaming unbelievable things, not being able to take all the pleasure underneath him.

“You taste so good, T. This is the best ass I’ve ever eaten. So sweet…so tight, even after you bounced on me. How is that possible? Mmm, can’t get enough of you, baby boy”.  
Tyler was in a different world now, writhing and panting and moaning, his cock so hard and aching, he couldn’t believe it. He needed a release real soon. 

"Hmhm…fuck me again”, Tyler said under breath.  
H lifted his ass higher in the air, and slammed hard into him, spreading his cheeks apart wider. He started slow, punishingly slow but quickened his pace when the tightness around his cock became unbearable. 

“You like that, pretty boy? You like being torn apart? You look so beautiful like this, your ass is so tight It’s making my cock ache. I’m gonna cum all over you. “

Tyler needed to come too, but before he knew it he felt something hot and wet spilling in his ass. H was coming inside him, hard and fast, moaning his name over and over. Tyler was about to pass out ‘cause he needed his release too. 

“Come, let me help you”, H said as he pulled out of him and flipped him to his back. He took his rock hard cock in his hand and started jerking him off. It didn’t take long for T come all over his stomach and H’s hand. 

H kissed his stomach, his chest, going up to his neck and ending at his mouth, taking his lower lip and biting on it hard. “That was amazing, Ty. You are amazing. We need to do this again”.  
Ty didn’t say anything. All the emotions inside of him were too much. He knew it’s gonna be hard to walk tomorrow, but it was definitely worth the unbelievable pleasure he felt tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic..hope you like it!


End file.
